Messing Things Up - Sora's POV
by Wild Katt
Summary: This is Sora's point of view (POV) of one "normal" day.


  
MESSING THINGS UP - SORA'S POV  
  
  
I was up early that morning, I had tennis practice. I was supposed to pack my tennis bag last night, but I couldn't find it!  
'I might as well call Tai now and see what we're doing for the solar system project.'  
I picked up the phone and pressed memory one (I had his number under speed dial), and his sister Kari picked up.  
"Ya?" She asked.  
"Hi, this is Sora, is Tai there?" I waited for a little while, until Tai picked up.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hey, Tai. I was wondering, when can we meet up to work on our project? I can't see you Saturday, I have tennis practice, would latter tonight be good?" I asked.  
"Uhh, ya, sure. Tonight's fine." He responded, then there was a short pause, then he said "Oh wait, no not tonight, Kari wants the house to herself, she's having T.K over."  
"I see..." I laughed, "Maybe you can come over here." I was hoping he would say yes, I was looking forward to seeing him later today.  
"Sure! That would be good."  
"Great, see you then!" I felt relived, I was going to see him later, I had always liked him, and I thought I would tell him later tonight. I then got back to my search for my tennis bag.  
"Mom! Do you know where I put my bag? I can't find it anywhere!"  
"Just use your school bag, that's big enough." She called back to me; I had to admit, when it came to problem solving, she was good at it!  
"Thanks!" I grabbed my stuff and shoved everything into it, and headed out. Since I was a little early, I decided to walk slowly; maybe I would bump into Tai if I did!  
"Hey! Point Dexter! Going to school?"   
I swerved around to see Tai was the one yelling at me! I was surprised, and upset. I walked over to him about to burn up, "You know Tai, I never knew you to be so insensitive! Don't even bother to show up tonight!" Then I ran to the tennis court, I didn't feel like going slowly anymore!  
"Hey, what's wrong Sora? You haven't been playing your best today." My friend Joanne said on the other side of the court.  
"Nothing. I guess I got up too early again." I responded.  
"Tai." I heard my other friend, Becky, whisper to Joanne.  
"Umm hum." She whispered back, I didn't bother to deny it.  
'So what if you played a crappy game? It's all Tai's fault anyway!' I thought to myself as I walked home after practice.  
I walked in side my house and put my bag down on the floor near the front door as the phone rang, my mom picked up.  
"Sora! Tai is on the phone!" she called to me.  
"I don't want to talk to him!"  
"Don't you think that's a little rude honey?"  
"Fine!" I grabbed the phone from my mom and slammed it down on the base of the phone. "Happy? I took the phone!" I asked my mother sarcastically.   
"Not really... What did he do this time?" She asked me.  
"Nothing important..." I said as I walked into my room and shut the door behind me, I wanted to be alone.  
"Hun, I'm going to the flower shop, I'll be back in a few hours." My mom called through my door.  
"Okay..." I said.  
A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, I opened it, and it was Tai, "I told you not to bother coming!" I was about to slam the door on him, when he held it open, he didn't say anything. I starred at him, 'Maybe I was over reacting...' then, I have no idea why, but I just grabbed him and kissed him! Not only was he surprised, but I was too!  
"Come on, we have a project to finish!" I said letting him in. He came.  
He sat on my couch as I got a huge pile of books out of my room, and dropped them on the coffee table. "Okay, now what was our project again?" I had completely forgot as I sat next to him.  
"Uhh..." He started.  
"That's right! The solar system, thanks for reminding me!" I opened the first textbook to page 203 and started to read.  
"No problem, any time..." he took the second book from the top and read that. We read and took notes for a while, then Tai perked up again, like he always does, "Uhh, Sora, it's a Friday, and a P A day, we aren't supposed to learn!"  
"Well, that changes everything now doesn't it?" I laughed sarcastically.   
"Funny!" he said crossing his arms. "I think I'll call Matt, do you mind if I use your phone?"  
"No, not at all." I said and smiled at him. He took my cordless into the bathroom. I decided to go and get us some snacks; I didn't have much to eat today.  
I came out after a while once Tai started to call for me, then backed up and made me spill everything on my new shirt!  
"Gaa! Sora! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming!" he panicked as he helped me clean up the floor.  
"No, that's alright. I don't mind! It doesn't really matter, the floor needed to be clean anyway..." I joked.  
He made a weird grunt, half laugh and half 'humm'; I didn't know what he was doing! "What was that?" I asked.  
"Uhh, a sort of grunt..."  
"Sorry! That was you? Ohh god, I thought the faucet was going funny again!" I joked, he hesitated to laugh again, I didn't understand why... "Well, I'm going to change my shirt." I said as I stood up after we were done cleaning the floor.  
"Sorry again, I didn't mean to do that!" he called though my bedroom door as I was changing.  
"Don't worry about it! It's alright!" I said once I came out, "We didn't need a snack anyway. Let's get back to work, shall we?"  
"Okay." He seamed nervous when he was around me, he blacked out for a while, this worried me.  
"Tai? Are you alright?" I asked Tai waving my hand in his face.  
"Huh? Ya, I'm fine..." Tai said coming back.  
"You didn't say anything for three minutes, you just blacked out..."   
"Really? Sorry, I guess I was just thinking..." Tai answered as he rubbed his forehead.  
"About what?"  
"Uhh, nothing..."  
"Is it because I kissed you? Because if you are uncomfortable, you can leave..."  
"It is because you kissed me, but I don't think I'll leave." He was blushing now.  
"Ohh, okay then. Let's get down to business..." I opened a thick dictionary-like book and was just about to read it, when he kissed my cheek, my eyes widened. I slammed the book shut, "What was that for?" I asked.  
"I dunno." he shrugged, "I guess I felt like kissing you." Just as he said that, the front door swung open, and my dad stood in the doorway!  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked standing up suddenly, the dictionary-like book on my lap fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
"What? You aren't happy to see me?" He asked.  
"No it's not that... I just didn't expect you to come home." I stuttered, I looked at Tai, 'He hasn't met my dad yet, what will happen?'  
"Ahh, I see now. Your boyfriend is over..." Her dad smiled at Tai, I was shaking; I didn't know how to react. I think he's my boyfriend now, but I didn't want my dad to know, he'll just tell my mom, who does know Tai!  
"Mr. Takenouchi, and you are...?" He put his hand in front of him, to shake Tai'. Now I was really nervous; if Tai shook his hand, then it would be official, we were going out!  
"Tai Kamiya..." He said shaking his hand; me and my dad both could tell he was nervous. "Uhh, maybe I should go, you don't get to see your dad often..." Tai said as he got up and grabbed his coat.  
"You say goodbye, I'll leave." Mr. Takenouchi said as he left for his bedroom, but he stayed and watched without either of us knowing.  
"Bye Tai, I'll call you later..." I said following Tai up to the front door.  
"Okay." he said, then I kissed him goodbye and shut the door behind him.  
"Sora, you have grown a lot since I last visited you." My dad said walking next to me, "And I don't just mean height wise either. You now have a boyfriend that seems very nice. How long have you been going out?"  
"Uhh, about five minutes..." I said blushing. My dad starred at me, "We both just had the guts to come forward just now..."  
"How long have you known each other?"  
"Since kindergarten... And we liked each other then too." I blushed even more now.  
"I see... So, how's your mom doing?" He said changing the subject, I was glad he did too!  
"Oh, just fine! She's just working at the flower shop right now, she should be home soon..."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
